Unexpected Shutdown
by vampyremisa
Summary: Justin is on a mission but something happens and complicates everything. Rated K for flufflyness, action and some drama.
1. Church prayer

**I have just corrected the story. I am very sorry for not doing so before; I guess I had my head in the clouds. Moreover, I was in hurry. I apologise.**

* * *

Justin walked inside the church. The Old Catholic church made of nothing but wood, paint, gold and silver, all covered in the Smell. The smell it was not an ordinary smell, no, it was a very holy smell, the smell of God and nothing but God. Justin sat on his knees and put his hands together, words and more words running like bands inside his head, making his heart jump of joy.

Yet, inside his pure and small soul, who had never in his life sinned, a small mark, more like a shadow was gaining straight. It was not an ordinary shadow; it was not there to make him sin, if love was a sin itself. He knew something bad, more or less, was taking over him. He didn't know how, or either how it will possess him, but he knew it was going to change his life radically, in other way that he wanted or wished and it was an irreversible change.

He looked up at the pictures on the ante-temple. All of the saints were there. He looked up on the walls, images of Jesus's entrance in the Holy City, it looked exactly like a photograph, a little time skip to the past when the man who died to open the Gates of Hell and free so many trapped souls entered in the same city He was going to be killed.

Justin knew all of them, all of the verses, word by word, memorized by being read over and over again. He was a priest- and one of the best- but he also was a death scythe, a weapon made to cut through skin, flash, muscles and bones. It was kind of funny how a weapon could not sin- it was hard not to kill when having the ability to- or just think to.

Justin knew very well how easy a soul could sin- with the thought or the action-.

Born to be free, yet to be ruled, risen in love, care and hail for God, he was not a baby anymore, not a toddler, not a child or a teen. No, he was 18. He was finally facing life with all the good and bad.

Even if the earphones released the beat into his ears rather loudly, Justin focused on the prayer.

Even if in mission- another soul thing and spreading the holy word of God- he had time for prayer. It was part of Justin's repeating day, starting from the morning-early in the morning- and finishing in the night.

He sat up and took a deep breath. He walked in the temple.

Nobody was inside –Justin looked around-.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' a manly voice heard from behind.

Justin turned to face another priest.

'My name is Justin Law and I am a priest. I am the missionary of Jesus Christ on Earth. Right now I am in a mission in this country to prevent the Evil take over this land and its population. I am sorry for walking in without asking, but I was asked to search inside every church for a small box that hides something very important.'

'So you are the well-known- over talked Justin. I am glad to find you here, in my little church. May I ask what is hiding inside your small box?'

'It is very important. It must be found and bought to the Center immediately.'

'Oh, is it this important?'

'Yes, yes it is. May I ask for perdition to look around here?'

'Yes, of course. It's my pleasure to have such a pleasant character such as yourself in my humble church.'

'The church is the House of God, and it hides secrets; more or less. The box itself is not important, but what it's inside of it does.'

The priest leaved, letting Justin alone in the church. After minutes of rigorous searches, Justin sat up, put the things in their place, made himself the cross and walked out of the church slowly.

The wind blew among his blonde short hair threads. Justin arranged the hat on his head and walked towards his small hotel room. It was a bit too fancy for him, but his boss rented the room so he couldn't do anything about it. Justin preferred simplicity and black-white combination, and his hotel room was exactly the opposite. It had a large bed, a huge bathtub and a big balcony, not to mention all the rainbow colours; not his taste at all. Justin took a piece of paper and wrote on it everything he done today and what he had to do the following day. He would rather choose a 2-3 star hotel, but this was more than a five stars hotel, not, it was a club, hotel and swimming school in the same time. Not to mention, the club had 24/7 program. He had no idea how he was going to sleep withal of this noise. Yes, it was music, but not the type of music he listened to.

But, since it was the best he had, it was a pleasure for him to complete the mission.

Justin walked inside the bath; all he wanted was to take a simple shower. He placed all of his clothes onto the small table in the bathroom and took his earphones out, pressing ''Stop'' and closing the song for a bit.

He stepped inside the bathtub. He brushed his soft skin with water and soap and closed his eyes. The hot water ran down his skin, being attracted by gravity to the mile ground.

Technically, the tiles on the floor. The water was so hot it could boil flesh, but Justin was used with it. He wrapped the towel around his unsinning body and dried it softly, with circular moves. He opened the door, prepared to face the cold air. A cold chill was sent up his spine as he walked towards the bed to take on his clean clothes. Sadly, he totally forgot he had only one coat, so he had to wear a pair of jeans and a shirt. He was a little hungry, so he went to the ground floor to the bar and asked for the simplest food they could make. Justin had to wait 15 good minutes until his meal was served. He looked around; he was disgusted of all heretics around him-kissing, wrapping their arms around each other, making out-.


	2. The 3 children

Justin thanked God and ate quickly. He sat up and walked to the woman sitting at the small table. She smiled and waved. Let's say, the death scythes were kind of starts among the hotel keepers.

'Good evening, Mister Law. Is there anything I can help?'

'Oh, no, in the name of God, I like this place. I just want to thank you for welcome me so nicely.' She nodded and smiled 'Our client, our master.'

Justin nodded once and walked away. He wanted to sleep, but something told him not to do that yet. He walked among the people dancing in the club. Somewhere, not far away, he spotted a small house. It was a playground for children.

But it was empty- or at list looked like that-. Justin sat on his knees and looked inside. He narrowed his eyes. A small noise came from inside. Justin looked better and saw a small arm. He placed his hand on it. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to darkness and he could see many children trembling.

'What happened?' he asked.

'We are not allowed to talk about this.' a small girl said.

'C'mon, nothing bad will happen. I promise I will keep it as a secret. Take my hands and let's let a small table to talk about this.'

The 2 kids nodded and did so. But another small girl sat there, afraid.

Looking at them, Justin noticed their common features. They must be brothers. Slowly, the small girl gained courage and followed. Justin sat on the chair.

'Now tell me, what happened.'

'O-oo...' the boy tried to say but shut his mouth closed of fear.

'It's okay... we can tell him...' the bigger girl said. 'I can feel his waves; they are so peaceful, just like a lake's in a light day.'

This sentence left Justin speechless. Waves? His eyes widened; wavelengths.

'Our parents beat each one of us, starved us and left us die in a corner. They said that they don't care if we die or not. They said that if we die, they will just have something in plus to burn.'

'How did you get in here?'

'We followed someone.'

'You said something about waves. Can you feels souls; can you turn into a weapon?'

The small girl nodded. 'Big brother turned once.'

'How old are you?'

'I am 7, my sister in 8 and my brother in 9.'

'You are so thin, you sure were maltreated. I am Justin. I am a priest. Right now, I am in a mission, but I can ask someone and pull some strings.'

The kids widened they eyes and nodded.

'Thank you, kind sir.'

Justin smiled. 'Children are the future.'

'What are your names?'

'We don't have names. Our parents called us brats, trough.'

Justin sat up and made them a sign to follow him. They did so. In minutes, they reached Justin's apartment.

Justin called the reception and asked for 3 portions of food, washed the children and placed them in the bed. After eating, they fell asleep. Justin smiled to himself, satisfied that he saved today 3 lives.

He was for the moment their parent.

Justin sat down and opened his laptop, connected to the internet and contacted DWMA.

Mail from Justin Law.

'I reached the hotel room this morning. I checked on a church, but it didn't have the box. In the evening, I went down to eat and found 3 children. I tell this to you because they were left alone in this merciless world, and they might be in your interest. The boy can turn into a weapon, I am not sure, but I believe that the big girl as well, while the small girl feels souls. I saved them and right now they are asleep in the bed. I'll dress them tomorrow, but I need someone to take care of them at least until I return from my mission. I mention that the boy is 10, while the weapon girl is 9 and the master is 7.'

Justin browsed the web a little longer, turned his laptop off and went to sleep, holding the children close.

The following morning, Justin awoke before the children and commanded food. He did his morning prayers and ate.

The small girl tug on his pants. 'Sir, what is going to happen to us?'

Justin opened his laptop. 'I will see.'

New mail from DWMA.

'Dear Justin, we've read your mail. You are right, we are interested. The problem is we will make some more space for them, but until them we will have to ask you to take care of them. It might take one day, one week. We are not sure. Please train them a bit.'

'You are not going to let us on the streets, will you?'

'Of course not.'

'Our parents don't care about us anyway.'

'A woman who doesn't treat her children properly and let them starve doesn't deserve the title of mother. I will play the role of a parent for you, okay?' The small girl nodded.

'Papa.' she whispered and smiled.

'Call me Justin.'

'Will you call us you, you and you, or do you prefer something else, Justin?'

'I will name you, of course. Do you like the name...?' Justin thought for a bit ' Mia, or... Mimi?' I like them both, but I choose Mimi, papa.' Mimi said and nuzzled his arm. Justin smiled. 'Good, Mimi. May God bless you and be with you, guarding your way through life.' he said and kissed her forehead.

'Papa, what is God?'

Justin widened his eyes 'What? You don't know who God is?' Mimi shook her head.

'Sister?' the boy asked.

'Brother!' she smiled 'Wake up and come here faster, Justin is going to teach us about God.' 'What do you say about Gavriil? The name, I mean.' Justin asked

'I like it. Does it suit me?' Justin nodded.

'If your sister likes the name, I can name her Tia or Miranda.'

'I like it better Tia, papa.'

'Okay now, Gavriil, Tia and Mimi, I'll teach you about God. You can even take noes if you want to.'

'But we don't know how to write or read!'

'Oh... I'll have to teach you that too.'

'Papa, will you teach us how to fight, too?'

'Yes.' Justin nodded and handed them the plates. They ate in silence.

'When do we start the training, papa?'

'Very soon. Right about... today.'

'Yay!' the kids exclaimed and jumped in excitement.

Justin placed tee earphones back into his ears and opened the door.

'Come on, Tia, Gavriil, Mimi, training time.'

The children nodded and run out the door.

'Well, well, well, Mister Justin, you had children over the night?' a made asked.

Gavriil shook his head.

'Do not wary, they are nice kids and won't do any bad thing.' She nodded

'Come, Gavriil.'

'Gavriil? Like the angel that announced Marry of her pregnancy with Jesus?'

'Who is Jesus? Who is Marry?' Mimi asked.

'Uh? You don't know who they are?'

The kids shook their heads.

'Looks like Justin have to teach you a lot.'

Justin nodded and walked away, followed by the 3 children.


	3. Acceptance in DWMA

Justin walked outside on a field not too far away. It had some trees standing straight and a few trees that lied down.

'Perfect for training. First, children I will show you what a death scythe like me can do. Pay attention and listen to me.' He said. The kids nodded.

'Oh dear Lord, help m, the creation of yours!' he said as the blades got out of his arm. The kids widened their eyes.

Justin acted like he was fighting, he even used the guillotine.

'Wow! This is amazing!' Mimi said.

Justin stepped forward. 'Gavriil, Tia, turn into weapons!'

'Yes.' they said and did so. Justin took the sword –Gavriil- and the big knife- Tia- in his hands. 'Your wavelengths match. Mimi, take Tia.' Mimi did what she was told.

'And now, repeat after me. Oh, Dear Lord, protect and guide my way, help me!'

'Oh, Dear Lord, protect and guide my way, help me!''

'Now, Mimi, try to hit me.'

Mimi did so, but Justin made a step back.

'Papa! Not fair!'

'It is very fair. You can cause a lot of damage with a weapon.'

'Oh papa I see!'

And so, Justin continued the training until the children were too tired to walk any more.

Justin checked on some more churches, followed by Mimi, Tia and Gavriil.

Mail from DWMA

Dear Justin, You are a wonderful parent. We are happy to announce that DWMA got now enough place for you 4. Your new mission is to come back to DWMA and teach your children how to fight, talk, write and follow rules and instructions. Our goal is to make you a professor.

Justin widened his eyes and kissed the cross hanging on the necklace.

'Me? A parent? A teacher? What an honor!'

'Papa! Papa!' Tia said.

'What is happening?'

'I will take you away from this city and I will be your teacher at DWMA.'

'What is that? And what do you wear on your necklace?'

'You will see. And I have the Holy Cross. It is the symbol of belief in God the Child, because the Romans killed him on one.'

'Oh I see, papa, God is not only out Father in the sky, but he's and our friend and guides us.'

'Yes. But the devil always tries to make us sin, so we have to say 'No' to the devil and have a strong belief.'

The kids nodded in understanding.

'Now pick our things and let's go; we have to walk a lot.'

The 4 reached Death City. They walked among the houses, along the streets, up and down. Mimi sighed, exhausted of walking so much. Justin leaned down and picked her up. Mimi wrapped her hands and feet around him, clinging on to him. Justin placed his foot on the first step. Gavriil widened his eyes 'Papa! It's huge!' 'Yes, it is. This is the DWMA, the Academy for weapons and masters.'

'Papa, are you a master or a weapon?' Mimi asked.

'Both. I am a weapon which requires no master.'

'Awesome!'

Justin walked up the stairs followed by Tia and Gavriil. Justin looked up at Mimi, but she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Justin opened the door and stepped inside. 'Oh, the wonderful smell on DWMA academy! Tia giggled and Gavriil gazed around.

In seconds, the students pined themselves to the wall to make them space.

'It's Justin Law!' a girl said.

'And look! He got kids! Are they his?'

Justin smiled 'Mimi, sweety, time to awake.' But Mimi didn't answer.

'Papa, what's happening?' Tia asked from behind. Justin didn't hear her.

'Papa!' she said and run in front of him.

'Yes?'

'What is happening?'

'You see, I am one of the best students here. I am a death scythe. I reached the performance at 13 and alone, without any master. So I am a legend. This is a way to express respect.'

'Papa, will we be the same?' Gavriil asked.

'First, stop calling me 'Papa', it will raise questions about your genes. Second, with lot of work, yes; a good teacher means good students which means good masters and weapons.'

They walked and reached a door. Justin walked inside and was followed by the 2 children.

They walked towards a mirror.

'Oh, Justin and his children. Welcome to DWMA, the academy for weapons and masters. I am Lord Death, the founder of this school. Kids, are you happy to be here?' The kids nodded.

Spirit walked towards them.

Mimi sat down.

'Papa-Justin, thank you.'

'Oh, how cute. Why can't I make Maka call me 'Papa' too?'

'Maka loves you so much, Spirit. She will soon call you 'Papa'.'

'You think?'

'Yes. I am sure.'

'Justin, you have to start the training immediately. They have to learn so much. I will ask you to take them to the classes and stay there for them to explain them everything.' Lord Death said.

Justin did not hear him, or either read him lips, since Lord Death wore a mask.

'Spirit, say what I say so Justin can read lips and be informed.'

''Justin, you have to start the training immediately. They have to learn so much. I will ask you to take them to the classes and stay there for them to explain them everything.' Spirit spoke.


	4. Dreams

4

'Yes, Lord Death.' Justin answered and made a respectful sign with his head.

'You may leave now.'

'You may leave now.'

Justin nodded and walked away with them.

Sid was waiting for them out.

Seeing him, the kids hid after Justin.

'It's okay, he's a nice man.'

'But he looks creepy.'

Sid showed them a room 'Here will stay the girls.' he pointed to the door and them to another door a few meters away 'and here will Justin and the boy stay.'' My name is Gavriil. And they are Tia and Mimi.' 'But we are afraid of the dark and unknown.'

'If you are afraid of the unknown, then why do you trust Justin?'

'Because I can see his soul- and it's wonderful-.

'So, the little girl can see souls. This means she's a master.'

'Again, my name is Mimi. And yes, I am a master.'

'I will move the beds in Justin's room.'

'Thank you very much.' Justin said.

Soon, 4 beds were in Justin's room.

Justin taught the children to do their evening prayers and they went to bed. The kids giggled a bit before fallen asleep.

Justin awoke before them and did his morning prayers. Mimi jumped out of bed.

'Justin! I had a bad dream!'

'You mean a nightmare. It happens.'

'But why, papa?'

'They night be a sign.'

'Dreams are signs?'

'Many are. They are more like a vision of future or past.'

'How so?'

'Many people dream about things that actually happen, like getting heavy with a baby, or dyeing.'

'This means I will die?'

'Of course not.'

'Good.'' she said in release.

Giriko sat on the ground. He missed Justin, to fight with him, and to hold him without Justin knowing...

It made him so happy to keep the priest in his arms and occasionally kiss his hands and neck. Only once he kissed his lips. Justin never knew this, but in his sleep he smiled while Giriko's lips played along his skin.

Giriko opened his eyes just waking up from a nice dream.

Images of what he could do to Justin filled his mind and made his body go insane. He was controlled now by a wish, an animal wish. Something that cannot be controlled.

In his dream, he kissed him. And Justin answered. In his dream, Justin whispered his name so many times, yelled it and more. Giriko played with his tongue, sometimes sucking on his tongue, sometimes along his skin. Justin was like an open book; every single small noise he let out only making Giriko kiss rougher, longer and with more passion.

But Giriko was tired of these dreams. Every night he had at least one of these dreams, wishes or willing.

It was so annoying, they were both boys, men, and Justin was a death scythe. But something else connected them. It was like a chain.

Justin smiled at his 3 children. They learned so much in 3 weeks: all the history of God, how to control 2 weapons...

Justin knew it was exhausting for a 7 years old to work about 6 hours a day on a train.

Not that Gavriil and Tia weren't exhausted.

Justin walked towards Lord Death.

'Good morning, Justin.' he said.

'Good morning, Justin.' Spirit moved his lips like he was talking.

'Good morning, Lord Death.'

'Your children are doing very well. They progressed so much in only 3 weeks. Congratulations.'

Lord Death said and Spirit repeated.

'What an honor, Lord Death.'

'Do you have any plan for them this weekend?'

I was thinking of going and read. I wanted to borrow a book for me and something easy for them, since they still cannot read properly.'

'Good luck. You may leave.'

'Good luck. You may leave.'

'Yes.' Justin said and walked out.

'So, Justin, want are we going to do? When do we start the training?'

'Actually, we pass training the weekend. We will read. We will borrow some books.'

'Great!'


	5. A river of knowledge

Chapter 5

Justin rolled his blue eyes after the morning prayers.

'Justin, what is going to happen to us?'

'What do you mean?'

'Justin, what will you teach us?'

'Oh, a lot of things.'

'Like?'

'Whatever you want to know.'

'Thank you, Justin. You are a river of knowledge.'

Justin smiled 'You think?'

'Yes!' the 3 giggled and hugged him.

'Tomorrow I will teach again.' Justin smiled and opened the door.

Tia and Mimi ate in silence, while Gavriil chatted with Justin.


	6. A new teacher for DWMA

Justin smiled at the class 'Today I am going to teach you about a new style of fighting.' The class nodded and opened their notebooks.

The door flew opened. Justin looked towards the door, dodging the splinters and pieces of wood coming from the broken door. Justin jumped aside as half of the whole door almost hit him.

Giriko smirked and stepped inside 'Good morning children, stupid priest.' 'In the name of God, Giriko, what are you doing here?'

'I am a teacher. I joined your side.'

'You did what? How? Why? How did it happen? What is your argument? Explain.'

'Well, shitty priest, I am a genius and joined your side. But I still love to piss you off.'

Justin rolled his eyes and tried to recover his concentration. In seconds, he found himself about 3 feet above the ground, being sustained only by chains. More precisely, Giriko's chains. Justin's surprised yelp attracted everybody's attention. 'Don't you dare scream...' Giriko said, smirking devilish.

'What? Why? In the name of God, leave me alone!' Giriko brushed some hair out of Justin's face. Justin titled his head away. Giriko grabbed the blonde hair and pulled him closer. Justin swallowed and shook his head 'Please leave me go! Go, go, go! I don't want to hang around here! I have to teach!'

'Justin, give me what I want, and you're free to go for the moment.'

'And what do you want?'

Giriko smirked again, let go of the hair and whispered in his ear 'You and your body, of course, the ultimate prize.'

'No way! No way! No!'

'Don't make me take it myself.'

'You aren't allowed to touch me! Don't you even dare!'

Justin managed to escape, jumped up and applied the guillotine. After Justin landed, Giriko rubbed his injured arm and smiled 'Nice move.'

Justin jumped again, but hit the wall by mistake and fell down. A drop of blood coming from up signalized that Giriko was right above him. Justin looked up. Giriko rubbed his chin, letting a blood sign.

Justin swallowed again and bought his palms under his body. He pushed himself up, moving Giriko's chin and titling his head up, the force of the hit making Giriko fall. Then, he closed one of his eyes and landed on one foot, the other one making a 180 degrees move, throwing Giriko feet away.

On the other side of the room, Giriko wiped the blood dripping from his mouth with his left hand.

'Your training has nice repercussion your body and mind. You are stronger talking both physically and mentally.'

'You don't have to contemplate or flatter me.'

'Flatter? Just saying the truth. Contemplate? Fuck no way!'

Justin raised an eyebrow. 'Eh?'

A small glitter in the left signalized a movement.

Mimi jumped in front of Giriko, shaking 2 weapons.

'And who the fuck are you? A kid? Do you even know who am I? What power I hide?' Justin hugged Mimi and covered he rears.

'Stop cursing!'

'Justin, this man doesn't smell good.'

'His name is Giriko. He's a heretic and does not know how to behave with children. 'Justin said, accentuating does not.

'Again, who the fuck are you?' Giriko asked Mimi for the second time.

'I am Mimi. They are Tia and Gavriil. We are Justin's children.'

'Well the resemblance is shocking.' Giriko laughed.

'I saved them from death and adopted them. They are not my biological children.' Justin answered.

'Well, this girl looks like you. Her golden hair looks like yours.' Giriko smiled.

Justin narrowed his eyes 'It's a coincidence.'

'More or less, Justin. More or less.'

'Now move! Don't make me take your sinful soul.'

Giriko rolled his eyes 'You taught them all those stupid things too? Stupidity... stupid Justin.'

Mimi held the knife above Giriko's throat 'He taught us how to reach God. He offered us shelter when we had nothing. He took good care of us when no one did. He is our savior.' And with that, Mimi pressed the knife into his flesh.

Giriko pushed her away using one of his hands.

'He did nothing. Look at how weak you are. I bet you find it heavy to keep your brother and sister in your hands.'

'I can and I do.'

The bell rang. 'Looks like I have to go to class.' Giriko said and walked away as nothing had ever happened.

'Justin, what was this?' Gavriil, who has transformed back a few seconds ago, asked.

'My old enemy. He walked on our side.'

'And... Before the fight? What did he whisper to you?'

Justin titled his head away, trying to forget it 'Oh, that... He told me to...help him...with something.'

'I am not so sure, but let it be.' Tia said.


	7. Almost got raped

7

Chapter 7

Justin walked around the school on a walk. Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the wall, flesh being eaten by chains. Giriko smirked and landed just in front of him.

'What do you want?' Justin asked.

'Fuck I told you already. I want you. And if you want to make any sounds, which you are allowed only if they are pleasure moans, then yell loudly my name. I want everybody to know your pleasure. My desire... lust and will shall make sure you moan. All you have to do is moan and buck your hips and torso. I will do the rest.' Justin narrowed his eyes, yet blushed and looked away 'This won't happen.'

'I make sure it will.' Giriko said, slipping his hand under blonde's coat. 'I wonder what you got under it...' Giriko said, slipping it. 'Oh, perfect...nothing. Easier for me.'

Justin struggled to break free. Giriko's chains held his hands and feet pinned while his hips crashed his own.

'And under your pants...?' Giriko said, slowly slipping his hand in his pants.

Justin widened his eyes and struggled more. 'Stupid underwear. Stop wearing these...' Giriko said smirking while playing with the fabric.

'Let go!' Justin begged. 'Please let go.'

'I heard that emotion in your voice. I know you wait for it. And if you wonder how you can help me, then...' Giriko placed his hands on Justin's hips and moved them back and forth, smashing them with his own. 'You can do this...' he said as the small hips met his big hips. 'And this.' he said, placing a hand around Justin and arching his back until he felt Justin's chest touching his own. Justin wanted to scream for help, but just before any noise heard Giriko smashed his hips, chest and lips with his own. Justin yelped and tried to pull himself away, but just as he opened his mouth, a rough tongue tasting like alcohol invaded it and explored every corner and tooth, then slowly licked his own tongue, making tears rolling down his cheeks. Giriko took a deep breath and kissed him more. The salty taste of the tears shed before made Justin shed even more. He continued his struggle for freedom.

Giriko smirked again and released young's man lips and looked down. 'Yes, like this. Pretend to thrust.' 'Monster!' Justin yelped again. 'I am not doing such a sinful thing! I am struggling for freedom.' 'Then, continue. You excite us both. Sinful? This is not sinful. Freedom? This is freedom. Making love with whomever you want to.' Justin widened his blue eyes 'Excite?'

Giriko rolled his eyes, he had forgotten that Justin was just this innocent and knew none of this terms; he rubbed Justin's pants until he reached the manhood. He pressed it roughly. Justin's cries begged to be released. But Justin's body begged for him.

'You see? You love it. Almost as much as you love me. Now shut the fuck up and do as I said; no, beg in the same time.'

'I am not going to do such a thing! I got nothing to face! Nothing!' Justin looked up, more tears running down. He whispered a prayer and swallowed.

'Ready to join me and stay in bed for a week without being able to walk or talk?'

'What? No! No way! No! Let me go! Unable to walk?'

'Well I know I am bigger than the rest and better than the rest and rougher, so you will be pleased if you will be able to move your hands tomorrow, because you will have a lot of pain if you walk and you won't be able to talk because you moaned too much, too loud and for far too long today.'

Justin took a deep breath.

'I am so excited, Justin.'

'This is not my problem!'

'You made this!

'No, I haven't! And with that, Justin disappeared.


	8. The next mission

Chapter 8

'Justin, Justin!' I've found this book and read it. Is it truth that Mary Magdalene was Jesus's wife? That they were married and that the Bible lies?'

Justin lifted an eyebrow.

'It's a long story, Tia.'

'But is it real?'

'Again, it's a long story.'

'Yet again, is it real?'

'Please stop asking me. You are too young to be told and to understand.'

'Tell us and we shall see if we understand.'

'Mimi, Tia, not now, please. I have a headache.'

'Oh? What happened?'

'Nothing important.'

'Lies.'

'Nothing interesting.'

'Lies.'

'Nothing much.'

'Lies, lies, lies.'

Justin felt cornered. He said only a few lies in his whole life, and now he said 3 in just 1 minute. 'Lies.'

'Nothing that can interest you 3.'

'If we weren't interested then we wouldn't have asked you.'

'It's personal.'

'Personal? I don't think so.'

'You are too young to be told.'

'Why?'

'It's personal and... For adults.'

'What does this mean?'

'I will tell you later... when you will older.' Justin continued the argue.

'Justin...' Giriko's sing-sang voice heard from the door frame.

Justin looked up 'What?'

'Lord Death... wants to see you.'

A cold chill went up and down his spine. Justin nodded and walked towards Lord Death's room.

Giriko sat beside, smiling.

'We found and received a lot of missions in the past week. Some are boring, so I am sending students. But..., Lord Death said accentuating but, there's this mission. I am sending you on it.'

'Oh, how jolly, Tia, Mimi and Gavriil will be excited.' Justin smiled.

'You understood only half.'

'I will enjoy the mission. Loneliness is fine.'

'You still don't get it.'

'Excuse me?'

Giriko smirked.

'You and Giriko.'

Justin made a step backwards.

'No! Please don't!' Justin begged.

Giriko wrapped an arm around Justin. 'Don't wary, Justin. I make good teams.'

'I wary for my own safety.'

Lord Death rolled his eyes 'It's all okay Justin. Do not wary.'

Justin swallowed air 'What about Mimi, Tia and Gavriil? I can't leave them alone in here or anywhere else!'

'You mean this place is not safe?'

'It's very safe! But they need me.'

'They can survive a week or 2, as much time as you need.'

'Fine.' Justin sighed.

'You will be leaving tomorrow early in the morning.'

'How early are I and this priest going to leave?' Giriko asked tightening the grip on Justin's hip.

Justin closed his eyes.

'Probably 4.'

'Oh.' Justin took a deep breath.

Giriko nodded.

As Justin walked inside his and the 3 children's room, he blinked a few times.

He opened a small light, not to wake them up.

'Hey Justin.'

'Hey... shouldn't you be asleep by now?'

'Shouldn't you be back 2 hours ago?'

'I...was given a mission. I will leave at 4 and... you are not coming.'

'Aw, but why?' Gavriil asked.

'This is not a decision I can take. It was Lord Death that said so, and I have to follow.'

'Then who's our partner?'

'Giriko.'

'The man that curses? It is ok?'

'It will be fine.'

'Okay. We should be going to bed now...' Tia said, yawning for the 5th time.

'Wait for me.' Justin said, getting under the blanket.


	9. A small plan

Justin opened his sky blue eyes. It was early in the morning. Justin sat up carefully and looked at his baggage. He placed a few robes and pants along with a small prayer book and a few more things and closed it. He went to take a cold shower to wake up a bit and changed to a new robe. He sat on his baggage waiting. Giriko smiled at him 'Morning sleeping priest.'

'Morning Giriko.'

'Ready to go? The plane won't wait forever. Neither the car will.'

Justin nodded and sat up.

The taxi driver placed the stuff in the right place and drove them to the airport, which wasn't far away.

Justin lost himself in thoughts and so did Giriko.

Justin blinked once and handed his passport to the woman sitting in front.

'Good morning mister Law, have a nice flight.' she smiled.

'Thank you very much. Have a nice day.

Giriko rolled his eyes, not really happy of Justin talking to anyone else. Handing the passport and whishing her a nice day, he run after Justin and showed the ticket to the woman standing there. He took a seat right next to Justin.

Boring minutes passed as the women explained about the security and safe belts. Justin placed the safe belt and adjusted it to his size. Giriko did the same. And how much Giriko hated to follow rules...

Justin covered his ears. Giriko narrowed his eyes at him.

'Sudden changes of height affect pressure in the ear and causes pain.' Justin explained.

Giriko took Justin's hands in his own 'Don't wary. It will be ok.'

Just about 3 hours later, Justin walked out of the airport smiling 'So warm.'

'Well yes, it is. I know something hotter.'

'You do? What?'

Giriko rolled his eyes. He wanted to say ''you'' but instead he said 'Africa. Atacama. Sahara. Deserts, in general.'

'Right.' Justin giggled.

Giriko smiled at the young man's innocence.

'Our hotel room is not far away.' Giriko said.

'Our?'

'Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that.'

'It's fine.'

'Yeah. It's... manly.'

Justin giggled as he threw himself on the bed.

'Hey that's my half.' Giriko teased.

'Then come and get it.' Justin smiled.

'I'm getting what I want when I want.'

Giriko took a seat beside him and rested his head on his own hand, watching Justin.

'Something wrong?'

'No, everything is fine.'

Justin looked up into his maroon eyes.

Giriko looked down to meet his eyes.

Justin blinked a few times.

'Justin I...'

'What is it?'

'Have a...'

'Have what?'

'Well if you'd stop interrupting me...'

'Sorry.'

'It's fine.'

'I got a plan. I know you love your priest clothes and everything about God and I really want you to understand that I don't want to hurt you...I can't do that. But I want you to promise me something. To promise me that you will try these days we are here another way of life. I promise, you will like it.'

Justin didn't know what to do. He really found the idea great, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave God for more than an instant. He nodded 'Yes, I promise.'

'We start from now. Please give me your prayer book and your cross.'


	10. Club Party

Chapter 10

'But...' Justin closed his mouth and took the cross in his hands and handed it slowly. He hat up and got him the book 'Take good care of them.'

Giriko nodded.

Giriko sat up and placed them in the wardrobe 'And if you dare to take them I will be sad.'

Giriko took Justin in the mall and bought him some clothes.

'They are nice. Thank you.'

'You are welcome.'

It's already noon, what are we going to eat? I have just some plane food and.'

Giriko pointed to a nice cafe.

Justin ate his meal in silence until he decided to break the silence and speak.

'And... What are we going to do today?'

'We will go to a club.'

'What are we going to do there?'

'Party.' Giriko smirked.

'What exactly is a club?'

'A large room where people go and dance, and party, and feel good.'

'So it feels nice?'

'Yeah, that's it.'

'I see.'

'Justin. Nothing bad will happen. Tia, Mimi and Gavriil are safe and probably miss your daily God speeches, but they are ok.'

'You think?'

'I know.'

'Are you sure?'

'As sure as I am sure that I am standing in front of Justin Law.'

Justin smiled.

'Are you ready to go, Justin?' Giriko asked ready to party.

'I have to eat first.' Justin argued.

'You can eat there.'

'Fine.' Justin sighed and sat up.

Giriko walked towards the club. The man standing there made him a sign to show him some legitimation to be sure they are both over 18. Giriko showed him their passports and the man nodded.

'What did he want?' Justin asked.

'Well he wanted to see if we are over 18.''Why?''This is not a place for kids.' 'I see. Why?' 'Alcohol, mostly.' Justin widened his eyes 'It's huge!'

'I guess...'

'What are their doing?' the smaller man asked pointing to a group of women taking drugs.

'They kill themselves. Taking drugs.'

'I have to stop them!'

'No. Don't get in trouble.'

'Okay.'

'Sit down. What do you want to eat?'

Justin sat on the couch 'Whatever is not too fat or disgusting.' he said. Giriko nodded and left.

Justin looked around and noticed the large group of people walking in. He took his phone out and texted to Lord Death that he's ok.

A woman sat next by him and smirked. She inspected him foot to hair and cleaned her throat. Justin was instead absorbed by the loud music and the atmosphere. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, waiting for the food unnoticing the woman beside him.

'Hey...' she said.

Justin didn't hear her.

'Hey, you.' she said again.

Justin looked at her 'Yes?' he said calmly. 'What are you doing here?''Arr... Just sitting on the sofa...' he answered. 'Tell me, are you looking for hot sensations?' 'For what?' she giggled at the thought that he teases her. He blinked a few times. She inched closer and closer and slowly reached for the zipper of his pants.

Justin inched away, widening his eyes 'What are you doing?' She giggled and sat closer to him.

He looked away. A man pulled her away, making Justin sigh in relief. The man sat on Justin's lap and pulled his T-shirt, titling his head up. Justin looked, shocked, up.

'Listen, hottie, if you stay on this couch nothing will happen. You only get adventures if you ask for it...'

'And you're telling me this because...?'

'Because...' the man started, quickly grabbing Justin's hip and squeezing it 'I...' he continued as his hand traveled up to the nipple and 2 fingers twisted it roughly and painfully. 'Want you now in the bed.'

Justin yelped in pain and jumped a bit in surprise.

'And do what?'

The man laughed, licking his fingers 'Naughty things.'

'But this is against the law of God! Sinful and naughty are two...' he started but the man placed the wet fingers on his lips.

'What God doesn't know can't hurt him... plus it's... natural...'

'God sees everything. He knows everything.'

'Fuck that.' the man said, almost kissing his lips. 'Come with me. Enjoy.'

Giriko slapped the man away. 'Fuck you... leave him alone.'

'Says who?' the man asked and pulled Justin closer.

Justin shook his head and bent forwards, caught the man with his tibia and lifted him up, twisting him and letting him fall down. Justin landed on his feet on top of him and sighed. 'The hottie shows its strength.' the man smirked. Giriko narrowed his eyes. Justin's blade came out 2 inches. 'Leave me alone. Or else I'm going to make you regret every sinful word you said before.'

A few minutes later Justin sighed, finally free. He ate his meal and smiled at Giriko. 'Thank you for the food.'

'Welcome. Justin, you are mine. Don't let people touch you, excepting me. Understood?' Justin nodded, rubbing his own nipple.

'What happened? Let me see.' Giriko said and lifted the T-shirt.

'Who did this, Justin?' Giriko asked pointing to the red nipple.

'The man before...'

'Does is hurt?'

'Yes.'

Giriko smirked, finding one of Justin's sensible spots.

He looked down and smirked to himself as he saw and the result on Justin.

Not many hours later, Giriko was drinking another beer, maybe the 10th. Justin sipped on his first wine glass.

Giriko rolled his eyes in both sides and took a mouth of beer, then pulled Justin into a kiss. Justin swallowed the mouth of beer he was given and blushed 'Hey!' 'Say thanks, I helped you drink faster.' Giriko smiled. Justin lifted a hand to clean his face of beer, but Giriko took his hand. 'Let me do it for you.' Giriko said and licked his mouth clean. Justin blushed again.

Giriko planned a lot of this for their little mission.

Justin felt a little tipsy; luckily he sat on the couch and soon felt ok.


	11. Police

Chapter 11

'Don't drink too much, Giriko...today we start our mission...' Justin said, trying to order his thoughts.

'No worries, I won't.' Giriko said and sat up.

Since Justin was too tired to walk, and it was about 4 am, Giriko picked him up. It was a matter of minutes until they reached the hotel with Giriko's chains.

Justin fell on the bed and woke up 6 hours later.

Giriko smiled at him 'Good morning, sunshine.'

Justin blushed 'Good morning.'

'Slept ok?'

Justin nodded.

'What's the first part of our mission?'

'Well, Lord Death only told me to go to the police and show them our DWMA legitimations and the police will then lead us.'

'Let's go then.'

Justin and Giriko walked on the sidewalk in silence. 'The people in this town must be very busy.' Giriko said.

'There are so little cars on the road and so little people on the street.' Justin continued.

'Oh, there's the Police.' Giriko said pointing towards a building in front of them. The columns were very fine, in the Ionian, Doric and Corinthian style. Justin opened the door and walked inside, followed by Giriko. The man standing at the stand looked up at them. 'Can I help you?' he asked.

'Actually, we can help you.' Giriko said.

'How so?'

Justin and Giriko showed the legitimations and the officer nodded.

'Follow me.' he said and sat up.

Justin and Giriko followed him towards a door in the back.

The officer took out of his pocket some keys and looked for one is particular.

A few seconds later, after finding it, he opened the door, invited the men inside and closed the door after them.

Justin and Giriko looked at each other, intrigued. Justin narrowed his eyes trying to penetrate the deep darkness of the room. Then, the light opened. At the end of the hallway was another door.

Giriko opened the door and saw a man sitting at his worktable.

'Good morning, gentlemen.'

'Good morning.' Justin smiled with respect. Giriko followed his example.

'Sit.' the man said.

Justin and Giriko sat down and looked up at him.

'My name is Y. I am an agent in the highest police in this country and I am the one what provide the information for your mission. Lord Death kept everything secret, didn't he?'

'Yes, he did, mister Y.'

'Good. Now... This country had recently been strike by diseases, attacks, bombs and a wave of suicides. After we sat up on our feet again, we changed our president. Then, people went missing. Some bones were found and we discovered that, in fact, the men died in pain and... Were eaten alive.' 'But this is disgusting!' Justin exclaimed. 'We know you got a lot experience, and so we asked for you.' the officer said. Justin sat up, blade coming out of him arm, and cut the apple on the table into half.

'Fast, silent and secret, the laws of an assassin.' Justin said. 'So you are saying that you are assassins?' 'No.' Giriko said.

'Nice blade, Mister Law. How did you make it come out at the move of your hand?'

'Look, I am a Death Scythe. A weapon myself.'

'Ah, right. So you are a scythe?'

'No. I am a guillotine.' 'The why a Death Scythe?'

'Because that's how the degree is called.' Giriko explained.

'Oh I see.'

'I am a chainsaw.' Giriko said.

'Cool.'

'Now, please, give us the data and we will find and get the cannibal.'

The officer handed Justin a folder.

'Careful. He attacked nurses, doctors, criminalists...'

The men sat up and walked outside.

'Name?' Giriko asked, taking a deep breath once outside.

'Caleb McSteward.'

'Caleb the Cannibal. Oh, Irony. Age?'

'44.'

'Old...'

'Comparing to you, no.'

'Justin, I may look old, but I am not. I am actually 27. This is what work does to your body.'

'Hey I worked too.'

'Not in the way I worked, trough.'

'Yeah, right.'

'Features?'

'1.64. Brown eyes and hair, a little scar on the right side of the neck.'

'Short and salty.'

'Last time seen one week ago just 500 meters away.'

'Let's go, then, he might be anywhere.' Giriko smiled.

Justin nodded lightly.


	12. The secret Da Vinci Code

Chapter 12

'There he is.' Justin whispered.

'Nice coat he got.'

'Our time. Let's go.' Justin said and sat up.

They followed the man.

'Looks like mister Caleb the Cannibal has reached a dead end...' Giriko smirked cornering the man. Caleb turned towards them and smirked. 'So you were sent after me.'

'Yes we were.'

'And we are going to reach our goal.'

'After I eat you, of course.'

'In your sinful dreams!' Justin exclaimed and made a step forward, blades fully exposed.

Caleb took out of his coat a long-big-bladed knife.

'I will fry your brains. Slowly in palm oil.' he said, running towards Justin.

Right before the knife hit the blade, the chainsaw lifted his foot, blocking the attack.

'Is this all you can?' Giriko laughed.

'Of course not.' Caleb said, taking out a second knife and tried to hit Giriko.

Justin placed his right blade to protect Giriko from the strike.

Caleb lifted his eyebrow and made a step back.

'We are too awesome for you, aren't we?'

'Bitch please. I am stronger than you.'

'Show it.'

Caleb pressed a button and his knives got larger.

'Time to play.' he said, twisting around with his arm up, cutting a bit of Giriko's chest.

Justin struck Caleb as fast as he could. Giriko lied down and caught Caleb's feet, Caleb fell down and Justin jumped up into the sky, twisted his body and looked down, applying the guillotine.

Caleb rubbed his wounds.

'See? Awesomer.' Giriko commented.

Justin quickly bent forward, sat on his palms and pushed his feet up. Giriko, on the other side, pushed Caleb into Justin's hit. Caleb was hit and flew a couple of feet in the sky.

Giriko's maroon orbits fixed his own chest; a long line of dried blood was still visible.

'Are you okay?' Justin asked worried.

'As fucking good as I can be.'

Caleb landed forward, trying to bite Justin's face. Justin pushed him away and covered his injured lips. Giriko wrapped his chains around Caleb and smirked.

'Fuck!' the cannibal said just before chains wrapped around his mouth too.

Giriko picked him up and the placed him in his cell. Y gave them a paper.

'What does it write?'

'DV London, Ah, 2.5 centimeters. Virgin rock's.' Justin answered.

'What the actual fuck? What does this mean?'

'If I only knew! In the name of Lord, I got no idea!'

'Do you think you can understand it?'

'I am not sure.'

'Does it make any reference to your knowledge?'

'I got no idea.'

'What is this sign? What do these 2 arrows mean?' Giriko asked pointing towards.

'Well, they are usually used to point to a certain direction...'

'2 arrows pointing towards opposed directions?'

'It looks so.'

'It worthless!'

'It worth a try, yet. We have to complete this mission so we can go back to DWMA.'

'Then it's meaningless.'

'It might be, yes.'

'Why would they leave us meaningless clues?'

'No idea.'

'What is 2,5 centimeters?'

'Measurement... measuring things.'

'Do you have a ruler?'

'A ruler? I think so...' Justin said, looking in his backpack for a ruler. He pulled out a small ruler and handed it to Giriko.

'It's small, but it's still a ruler.'

Justin stared at the ruler a bit.

'No, no idea.'

'Hm...' Giriko thought.


	13. Deciphering the Code

Chapter 13

'I know it! I got it!' Justin exclaimed having a bright smile on his face.

'Mmm? What is it?'

'2.5 centimeters. 25 millimeters. 1 inch.'

'DV London. AH, inch. Virgin rock's...it's a labyrinth.'

'Yes it is. Someone either plays tricks on us either wants us and only us to know this.' Justin answered.

'I'd prefer to be the second. I don't like tricks.'

'DV London. Ah, inch... London... London it's the city. This city. The capital of the United Kingdom of England and Northern Ireland. D...Ah... Wait. Ah! Is not an exclamation, it's a letter!

'A letter? Like a combination of words?'

'No, not that kind of letter. You write A-H, but you read it A.'

'No, you do not read it Ah, you read it eyy.'

'No, in Latin! That's how you read it in Latin.'

'Oh, I see! Smart!'

'DV a inch. virgin rock's...' Justin repeated and sat down on the sidewalk.

'What if they are not in the order whey should be read?'

'Dv a inch! Da Vinch!'

'Who?'

'Da Vinci! Inch with another accent is Vinci!'

'Do you mean the Italian artist?'

'Not only artist, but a great mind as well! It is believed he was homosexual, but he was not. He was, in fact, a gnostic.'

'A what?'

'The Gnosis is... like a religion but not quite.'

'Like a sect?'

'Not really. Anyway, they say a lot of things and explain many mysteries, like why someone got cancer or why some people got different finger curves.'

'Sounds insane.'

'It is not.'

'Are you saying that you believe it?'

'I never said that. Their base is reborn and 108 existences. The idea is: the soul lives 108 lives. If it doesn't reaches illumination during it, then the soul reborns as a plant or animal.'

'Wow, awesome.'

'Anyway, going back to our job... what if the arrows...are a sign?'

'What do arrows show? Above...under...left...right...forward...back...'

'As up as down. Out, in.'

'Out... in, within, between...'

'Da Vinci! Virgin between rocks!'

'The Virgin between rocks?'

'Painting by Leonardo da Vinci.'

'Where is this painting?'

'National Gallery, museum in London, UK. Contains the painting of Masaccio, Pisanello, Piero della Francesca, Antonio del Pollaiolo, Antonello de Messina, Sandro Botticelli, Hieronymus Bosch, Giovanni Bellini, Rafael, Michelangelo, Tiziano and ...Leonardo da Vinci.'

'Cool.'

'A lot of symbols are hidden within.'

'Like what?'

'Information, signs, all these things.'

'Exciting. Let's not waste time.' Giriko said, walking away.

'The museum is this way...' Justin said walking in the opposite direction.

'I knew that.' Giriko responded and followed Justin. 'More or less...' ' .' Giriko commented.


	14. Deciphering the Code II

Chapter 14

'Excuse me, Justin said towards the woman standing on a bench, can you lead us to the Virgin between rocks?'

The woman nodded and sat up.

'So many pictures...' Giriko said, running towards the big painting.

'This is it.' the woman said.

'Thank you.' Justin said. The woman left without saying a word.

'Is this it? I can see nothing special.' Giriko said.

'Oh, really? Tell me what you see.'

'A woman dressed in blue... having a circle above her head... patting a child's baby, baby which has a long cross... and an angel... and a child with a circle above... and the woman seems to want to pat the other's child head... the angel looks jealous and mad.'

'What does it say to you?'

'Hey take me out of here!' Giriko answered.

'This painting was painted by Leonardo da Vinci. He was asked by the church. But this is the second one.'

'Do you mean... there's another one?'

'Yes, in Paris. But the other one wasn't liked by the church.'

'Why?' Giriko asked.

Justin pulled out of his pocket a photo.

'But this is the same painting.' Giriko noticed.

'Not really, look up for differences.'

'Well this one in the photo is darker...'

'And?'

'Nothing else?'

'Look at signs, faces, anything.'

'Oh, here's one!' Giriko exclaimed pointing towards angel's hand, that angel seems to... cut something?'

'More exactly...The woman is Mary, Jesus' mother, the child she pats is probably young Jesus and the angel is Uriel. Mary keeps the invisible head of Mary Magdalene while Uriel cuts her throat.'

'Oh, wow! This explains everything!'

'Yes, it does.'

'When we go back you got to explain me more.'

'All you want to know, Giriko, all you want to know.'

'Look!' Giriko pointed towards the painting on the wall. He approached and placed 4 fingers on the frame, 2 of each hand.

'What are you doing?' Justin asked widening his eyes.

'It's something here...' Giriko explained and slowly pulled the picture towards him, widening the space between it and the wall. A small piece of paper fell down. Giriko lightly put it back and Justin picked the paper up.

'Find Coco McGave and give him to the police.' Justin read.

'Is that all?'

'Yes it is...'

'Back to the police station...'

'It seems so...'

Justin said, taking a step forward. Giriko took his hand. Justin blushed.

'You don't have to be shy with me.' Giriko laughed.

Justin nodded and squeezed his hand. 'I have no problem with us being both men... I just want to be sure...' Justin started.

'That I won't break your heart.' Giriko interrupted him.

'No.'

'Mmm?' Giriko said intrigued.

'I am not sure if I deserve you.'

'If you deserve me?' Giriko laughed lightly, titling Justin's head up.

'Justin, I don't deserve you! You are hot, bright, cute, loving, loveable and awesome. You are clean and your soul is free. Mine is filled with sins.' he said and leaned lightly and kissed his lips. Even if Justin was way too shy to kiss back, he continued the kiss, pulling Justin closer and wrapped Justin's hands around himself. Giriko hugged him and kissed him more. Justin finally kissed him back, squeezing Giriko closer.

'Wow, priest, have some patience. Wait until tonight...' Giriko said with a lustful voice.


	15. The cannibal

Chapter 15

Justin blushed 'What does this mean?'

'You know exactly what this mean...' Giriko smirked.

'I don't, but I am sure you will tell me.'

'Tell? Show you.'

'Okay... Now, about McGave...'

'Let's ask the police.'

They walked inside.

'Excuse me; may I have to folder containing data about Coco McGave?'

'Yes of course, mister law.' the woman said and told to another officer to bring it.

'You should be careful. He's very strong and weird.'

The 2 nodded and took the folder, thanked and walked outside.

'This is going to interesting.' Justin said. Giriko agreed.

'Not many people got the occasion to help the police as we do.' Justin said.

'That's because we are awesome.'

'You think?'

'Yes. Now, what shall we do to find him?'

Justin took at a picture. '1 68, blonde hair and black eyes, skinny... This picture was taken 2 years ago. He was spotted in this city yesterday.'

'Okay, so I take the Center, you take the old Center. If we got him we stalk him and we call each other if we find something.'

And so, Justin and Giriko spitted out, walking and walking, looking around and sighing, then asking people. Right after noon, Giriko called Justin and told him that McGave sat just across the table and they were chatting. Justin came to Giriko and McGave invited them over to his house. They hesitated but accepted, thinking it was the only was anyone could catch him.

Coco smiled and asked them if they wanted to have some tea. They said no, so Coco drank his tea sitting across the table. They chatted and chatted minutes and minutes. Justin excused himself and walked towards the bathroom.

He closed the door and looked around. It was clean. Too clean. He sniffed the air. It smelled like flowers. It was clear, Coco hid something. Justin slowly opened the window and jumped outside, walked inside on the back door and slowly closed it, making no sound. He tip-tiled and walked in a room. He covered his mouth so no sound could be heard. He stopped himself from screaming. Right in front of him there was a crime scene...

A heavy smell of fried brain was surrounding him, and turning his head he discovered and whose brain it was. A man has been murdered and his brain and some of the muscles were missing. Justin made a step back, shocked. He turned and walked outside, sat a bit in the breeze to take the smell out of his clothes and hair, the slipped back in the bathroom and walked back to Coco and Giriko, smiling like nothing has happened.

As the 2 men sat at the table, Giriko suddenly realized he was tied to the chair, as well as Justin. Coco sat up, laughing hysterically. At Coco's call, a man walked inside the room and sat down. Coco asked Justin and Giriko if they wanted to have dinner. They shook their heads and Coco laughed again.

Coco smirked and threw the hat the man had on his head away, then placed his finger on his skull and removed the upper part of it, exposing the brain. Giriko cursed and Justin begged him to stop. The man with the exposed brain blinked a few times and murmured something.

'How is he able to talk?' Giriko asked.

'The brain itself doesn't have any nerves to feel the pain, but it's itself a nerve center.' and with that, Coco cut a part of it and placed it on a frying pan, the cut his skin and placed the scalped inside the cut, making a long cut along the arm. He widened the cut and smiled, then cut the tendons to free the muscle. He then placed it on the pan. Justin shook his and looked up, murmuring a very short prayer.

Giriko, instead, freed himself in a second and sat up.

'You are fucking insane and a monster and you do not deserve to live on this planet!' he yelled and freed Justin.

Justin made a small loop and landed a few feet back. Coco smirked and closed the fire, the made a sign to the man; the man changed into a shotgun.

Justin and Giriko run outside, a wave of bullets trying to kill them. Justin's blades kept them from hitting Justin while Giriko hid after Justin. Coco walked out, shooting a few times more with a devilish smirk on his face.

Justin needed something to attack with. He and his blades, but if he attacked with the blades then he had no shelter. And he needed shelter.

'Justin, I have an idea...' Giriko said.

'Mmm?'

'I... can turn into a chainsaw. Use me as a weapon, Justin.'

'What? But what if our souls can't resonate?'

'Bitch please, Justin, we are made for each other, of course they do.'

'I never kept a weapon in my hands.' Justin tried to find another excuse.

'Well now you will.' Giriko said ad transformed into a weapon. Justin grabbed him, still having one blade to protect them from the wave of bullets that were meant to take their lives.

Coco laughed hysterically 'A chainsaw? What are you going to do with a chain saw?'

Justin jumped up and landed next by Coco, his arm making a 180 degree move to cut him. Coco leaned back, dodging the move.

'This is not going to work.' Coco said, trying to kick Justin. Justin managed to cut the first 3 inches of the shotgun, and more bullets were shot. The blade stopped them.

'Justin, we must use the resonance.'

'I don't know how to do this...' Justin complained.

'Concentrate, Justin, for us!' Giriko whispered.

Justin sat on his knees and concentrated. Their souls resonated. The chainsaw got bigger; a blade coming out of its upper part, Justin's blades sharpened and grew. Coco widened his eyes but continued to shot. Justin hit again and again, cutting more and more of the shotgun.

'Hey, I was going to eat that!' Coco yelled madly.

The chains wrapped around Coco; there was no escape. Justin's blades retracted and Giriko turned back, drugging Coco after him towards the Police station. Seeing him behind bars in a hospital calmed both Justin and Giriko.


	16. Almost done

Chapter 16

'Well, Justin.' Giriko smirked as Justin closed the door.

'Well what?'

Giriko fell on the bed, pulling Justin with him.

'What are you doing?' Justin asked surprised.

'I am going to show you something.'

'And what is that something?'

'You will see.' Giriko said, taking a seat on Justin's lap.

'M...this is uncomfortable.' he complained.

'Not for too long.' Giriko smirked.

'Oh? How is that?'

Giriko quickly undressed. Justin blushed 'Hey! Put something on you!'

Giriko covered themselves with the blanket 'Better?' Justin nodded.

Giriko kissed his lips fast and then slipped his fingers under his shirt, slowly undressing him too. Justin's face went reddish. 'What do you think you do?'

'Trust me.' he said and threw the shirt away.

Justin blinked twice. Giriko prepared to throw the rest of his clothes when a small noise heard. Giriko sat up, wrapped a blanket around himself and picked the mirror.

'Good evening, Giriko' Lord Death said.

'Yeah, yeah, good evening.'

'How are you?'

'Very well. We completed our mission, but Justin will decide tomorrow if we come back or we take 2 more days.'

The Lord nodded. 'How is Justin?'

Giriko looked at Justin who pretended to be asleep 'Good, as well. Asleep.'

'Well, Giriko, so far so good. When shall I expect you home?'

'In about 2-3 days.'

'Okay, see you.'

Giriko rolled his eyes and placed the mirror back, the smirked and sat in the bed, wrapped an arm around Justin, who had fallen asleep for good now and went to sleep.

As the moon had risen on the dark blue shaded sky that on which starts had been spread like a powder shining brightly like a silver cane in the late fall sun, the city fell in its usual night sleep, only a few citizen still being awake because of their jobs.

The silver cane was the slowly replaced by the golden cane. The bright and golden colour the sun had could be easily compared to gold and copper, nowadays shinning so brightly, delivering so warm rays, being so close yet so far away.

Justin opened his eyes and blushed madly at the scene. He was naked and so was Giriko 'What happened last night? What have I done?' he thought and sat up looking for his own clothes.

'Morning Justin.' Giriko's voice heard.

He turned his head to face Giriko.

'He, stop looking at me. Turn around.' he narrowed his eyes.

Giriko followed the instructions and turned his head away saying 'We haven't done anything last night, so you know. It was in my schedule, but I was way too tired.'

'Oh.' Justin sighed in relief. 'You may turn back.'

Giriko sat up and dressed, smiling. Justin had not even the slightest idea about his plans.

They ate at a cafe and Justin told Giriko he had something to discuss with the Pope.

'The Pope?' Giriko asked.

'Yes.'

'What happened? What is it about?'

'I need some books from Him.' Justin answered. 'Let's go, the plane arrives in 4 hours.' And so, they took the plane to Rome and walked to Vatican.

Justin and Giriko walked up the stairs. They made a reverence in front of Him. Justin whispered something in is ear and the Pope nodded. Justin walked away. Giriko followed him.

They walked down, down, down and managed to enter in the library. Not any kind of library. Justin looked around for the needed books. Giriko sat down.

'What did you tell him?' Giriko asked

'That I need some books.' he answered, coming back with 5 books. He opened some, noted something and closed the books. He sat up, placed the books back and walked out. Then they took the plane home.


	17. Just as a family

Chapter 17

Mimi jumped at Justin's neck 'Welcome back! We missed you so much!'

Justin picked her up and kissed her forehead 'Thank you so much, I missed you too.'

'Justin!' Gavriil and Tia hugged him 'How was the mission?'

Justin blinked a few times 'Quite...good.'

'What was your mission?'

'Catch 2 cannibals.'

'Cool'

'Justin knows a lot of interesting stuff, kids. He'll teach us all about.' Giriko smiled.

'Like what?' Tia asked.

'Religion, symbols, God, Mary, Magdalene, and I am sure he knows all about Buddhism as well as the other religions.'

'Awesome, Justin!' the children commented.

Justin smiled 'Nowadays... what about you?'

'Oh, we totally forgot! We have a fight right now! We practiced as you told us and now we are ready to win!'

'Let's see!' Justin and Giriko smiled and followed them.

'Justin, you changed your clothes!' Gavriil noticed. "Why?'

Justin blushed pink 'I... felt so.'

'Ok.' Justin and Giriko made themselves place and sat on the ground among the watchers. Mimi smiled and closed one of her eyes cutely. Her opponent walked inside the circle.

The boy had already the weapon in his hands. Gavriil and Tia turned into weapons and Mimi made a step forward. The boy attacked but Mimi simply dodged.

Somehow the boy launched a back-up attack, surprising Mimi and making her fall, but this hasn't changed Mimi's obvious dominance and weapon skill that was higher than the boy's.

As the fight went forward, Justin smiled. The massive progress Mimi, Tia and Gavriil registered was not showing up.

'They embody the power of will.' Giriko whispered under his breath.

'Yes, they are. Growing stronger and stronger.' Justin answered.

Mimi landed and made a reverence. She and her weapons had just won the fight.

Everybody clapped. Tia hugged her sister while Gavriil run towards Justin and threw himself over him. Justin fell and giggled, then hugged him 'We did it, we did it!' They smiled overjoyed. 'Yes, you did. Well done. You deserve a break.'

'Why not talking a walk in the park?' Giriko asked.

'Not a bad idea at all.' Justin, Mimi, Tia and Gavriil exclaimed.

Justin smiled at the 3 children running in the park.

'They really deserve this.' he giggled.

'You're such a mom.'

'A mom? What?'

'You care so much... just like a mother... and I... start to care like a dad.'

'But that's so sweet of you.'

'Oh shut it.' Giriko smirked and kissed his cheek.

'But it is sweet. Father. Papa...dad...'

Giriko pulled Justin on his lap 'A family.'

'You think?'

'Yes.'

'I don't know how a family is supposed to look like, but I think you 2 look like a couple.' Tia giggled.

'Oh do we?' Justin smiled.

'For sure!'

'As a couple, Justin... we have plans...' Giriko whispered into Justin's ear.

'We do?'

'Yes, we do.

'What plans?'

Giriko rolled his eyes 'Plans...'

'Tell me...'

'Tell us, what plans?' Mimi asked.

'None of children's business!'

'This kind of plans?' Justin widened his eyes then blushed.

'Dirty.'

'Sounds sinful!' Justin argued.

'Love is not sinful. 'Love your friend' said God; so I love you. So many words can't say and infinite can't count.'

'I love you too; Justin... but I made a promise: no women.'

'Did you just said I'm a woman?'

'No, this is not what I meant.'

'I'll show you how womanish I am!' He said, wrapped Justin's feet around his hips and sat up, holding Justin.

'Hey, what are you doing?!'

'You will see.'

And with that, they went home.


	18. Just another interruption

Chapter 18

The kids went to play outside. Giriko threw Justin in the bed and sat on his feet. 'This is it. The kids are outside... This is our free time. Let's use it.'

'But...'

'The Bible said 'Do not sleep with a man as you sleep with a woman.' But you are a man so I can't sleep with you as I sleep with a woman.'

'Still...' Justin blushed.

Giriko slowly unbuttoned their shirts and threw them on the floor. Justin was already undressed when he went nervous and tried to sit up.

'No way.' Giriko said and pinned him down and kissed him multiple times. Justin blushed and tried to keep it up with Giriko but managed only to kiss back a few times. Giriko smirked and pulled him underneath himself. 'What happens?'

Giriko wrapped Justin's feet around his hips 'Preparations.'

'What for and why?'

'You will see.'

'Justin, Giriko...' The kids said, with a long accent on it.

Giriko looked at them from underneath the blanket 'Yes?'

'Can we sleep with you?'

Justin blushed.

'No. I and Justin got something to do.'

The children pouted.

'Giriko!' Justin yelled and dressed with his underwear and pants quickly, that were luckily under the blanket as well.

'Come here.' Justin smiled and pat the blanket.

Giriko dressed as well, narrowing his eyes.

The children smiled, giggled then grinned and jumped in the bed under the blanket 'What did we interrupt?'

'Not much.' Justin pat their heads lovingly.

'Yes much!' Giriko protested.

'Giriko, it's not their business.'

'Fa!'

'Hey no cursing!'

'Fine.'

'Good nigh Justin, Giriko, Mimi, Tia.' Gavriil smiled.

'Good night.'

Justin wrapped his hand around them. Giriko did the same and held his hand.

In the morning, Justin prepared the food, whistling a song he imagined.

The kids ate happily and Giriko wrapped his hands around Justin, making Justin bush.

'I got something for you.' Giriko smiled and handed Justin his iPod.

'Why, thank you!' Justin smiled and arranged it in his pocket and ears.

'Hey! Where's my song?'

'I added about... 100.000 songs for you.'

'Green Day Breaking Benjamin, A Friend in London, Eric Saade, Gwen Stefani, Abba, Boney M, Shakira, Michael Jackson, Alexander Ryback?!'

'Yep. Rock, pop, metal.'

'And my song?'

'The last one.'

'But they are so many songs!'

'A whole week without listening to the same song twice.'

'Thanks.'

'Welcome.' Giriko smirked and kissed Justin on the lips.

Justin blushed and the children mad a small 'Aww' sound. Giriko pulled Justin closer and kissed him again.

'Let's see what Lord Death says about our mission.'

'Yeah.' Giriko rolled his eyes.

The children run towards the classed. Justin and Giriko walked towards Lord Death's room walked in towards him and made a reverence. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning Justin, Giriko, how was your mission?'

'Frightening!' Justin said.

'Bloody and cannibal.'

'Is it done?'

'Yes, it is.'

'Well done!'

'Thank you. Were the children nice while I was away?'

'Yes, of course. You taught them well.' Justin smiled and made a step back.

'Justin is a skilled weapon and a skilled meister.'

'I know, right? Okay, you may leave now. You have classes now.'

The nodded, made a reverence and leave.

The nurse walked towards Justin 'Sir, about your 3 children, it's time for them to have an injection.'

'Oh, when do they must have it?'

'These days, but you have to go to the hospital.'

'Thank you very much, nurse.' Justin smiled and walked away.

'Justin, Justin! Look at my arm! It hurts!' Mimi said, showing him her arm.

'It's just a mosquito bite. It's nothing bad.'

'What happens?'

'Nothing serious. It will go by tomorrow.'

'Okay.'

'We have to go to the hospital. You need an injection.'

'What's that?'

'Like a mosquito but it's for your health.'

'But I don't want to!'

'Mimi, sweetie...'

'Fine.'


	19. Coma

19

Chapter 19

Justin smiled at the 3 children.

'It didn't hurt that much...'

'Mister Law...' a nurse said.

'Yes?'

'Come little please.'

Justin walked towards her' Is it all okay?'

'Yes, sir, but we need you a little. To pray.' Justin nodded 'Ok.'

The nurse dressed Justin and he walked inside the surgery room and made the cross, and whispered a prayer.

Right then, the door flew opened and a man walked inside with a mad look on his face. Then Justin's eyes widened seeing the gun in his hand.

The doctors turned their heads towards him. Justin blinked 'Good evening sir is there anything I can help you with?'

'Don't you dare move.'

'Excuse me?'

The man shot the doctors that were in the middle of the surgery. Justin widened his eyes 'Don't shot, please!'

'Are you a surgeon?'

'No, I am not.'

'You liar!' The man grabbed Justin by his collar and drugged him after him. They reached a room.

'Let me go!' Giriko lifted an eyebrow 'Justin? What are you doing?'

The man put the gun to Justin's temple 'If anyone makes a move he will die!'

'Why?' Giriko asked.

'My wife was killed in this hospital. And he looks like that doctor that killed her.'

'I swear it isn't me.'

'Lies, lies lies!' A police officer walked in. Instantly, Justin yelled 'Let me go!'

The man shot Justin's chest.

He fell down with a yelp, the officers caught the man and Giriko run to Justin. Justin coughed up blood and swallowed air covering his injury.

'Is he all right doctor?' Giriko asked sitting Justin's bed.

'It's critical; the bullet passed by his heart, biting a bit of it.'

Giriko looked down at Justin and took his hand in his hand.

'Justin?'

'He's in coma.'

'What is that?'

'He's in a state where he cannot think or move, we are not sure if he hears or feel as well.'

'He's dead?'

'No, he's between life and death.'

'What?! This can't be real!'

'But it is.'

The nurse walked out, leaving Giriko alone with Justin. Giriko sat down and kissed his hand.

'I am sorry Justin. I know you can hear me. I know you can feel me, but I am not sure if you understand me. I love you, do you understand? Please come back to life! You are way too young to die. You are loved, very loved. Now open your eyes...open them, please...I am begging you, Justin...' Giriko said laying his forehead on his bed.

The constant beep of the machine was already pissing. Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep... Giriko lifted his eyes and closed his mouth. He never thought such a thing might happen for real. Not to Justin. Not to him.

Giriko landed forward and kissed his lips lightly 'Wake up and I will give it to you more than I can now.'

Every single word Giriko said was said from the heart.

Every single beep meant a lot, it meant Justin is alive and he might wake up any instant.

Every single go-up-go-down Justin's chest made meant that he was inhaling oxygen and so his heart, brain, liver, kidneys and every single little cell in his body had oxygen.

Every single touch meant a lot for Justin.

On the other side, Justin was trapped in his own body. He wanted to move, to open his eyes, his mouth; to see, to talk, to thank and to apologize. But he couldn't. His muscles wouldn't even care to contract and he remained trapped.

To Justin it was a prison. A prison cell he didn't deserve.

Every single word he hear and every single touch he felt made him happy; Giriko was still there, waiting for his body to let him move.

He heard his children coming and taking a seat on his bed. They cried and cried, they shed tears of pain.

Beep...

Justin wanted to open his eyes and smile...

Beep...

He wanted to kiss him and wrap his arms around his neck, but he couldn't.

Beep...

He loved to fell them all around, but he hated to not be able to hug them and tell them...

Beep...

His feelings...

Beep...

He was unable...

Beep...

And that made him mad...

Beep...


	20. Maybe a dream

Chapter 20

And so, many days went by. Justin didn't wake up and the chances of him doing so diminished daily by 1-2 per cents.

Yet, Giriko hoped more and more that Justin would wake up.

Days passed and Justin still hadn't awaked. The doctors believed he wasn't going to wake up ever.

And still, Giriko sat there every day, rubbing his shoulder and kissing his hand, whispering every hour of day and night and 'I love you.' or 'I miss you.'

The doctor walked outside and looked down 'I am sorry...'

'No!' Giriko yelled and run to Justin and wrapped his arms around him. 'No way, Justin! You are not allowed to leave me alone! Not allowed!' Giriko had fallen asleep already when Justin finally woke. He smiled and pat Giriko's back and hair 'I love you too, Giriko.' he whispered and smiled.

Giriko nuzzled his chest, slowly moving his hand unconsciously towards Justin's lower zone.

Justin blushed and moved his hand away.

Anyway, Giriko started to move his head and opened his eyes.

'Hey Giriko.' Justin smiled.

'I am glad I am dreaming you.'

'You are not dreaming.'

'Yes, I am.'

'Would I do this if you were dreaming?' Justin asked and kissed him.

'Yes, you would.'

Justin French kissed him 'Would I do this?'

'Yes, you would. And much more.' Justin blushed madly and looked away 'You heretic.'

'You're my illumination. Will you help me?'

'Of course I will. It will be me pleasure.'

'Thank you, Justin of my dreams.' Giriko said and kissed his lips. Justin kissed back and wrapped his arms around him and smiled. 'Yet, this is not a dream.'

'It must be, you are way too cute and wonderful.'

'If you were dreaming, I would not tell you how much I love you and that I am glad to have you.'

'Actually, you would. In my dreams...'

'In your heretic dreams, I am very...'

'Hot and you beg.'

'Beg for what?'

'For me.'

'I don't think I would do such a thing.'

'Why not, I know you want it, a lot.'

'This is not the point!' Justin said, covering his face to hide his embarrassment.'

'So you do recognize that you want me.'

'I never said such a sinful thing!'

''This is not the point!' you said.'

'I failed.'

'No, you talked without thinking. It happens when you want something but don't want to face it.'

'Lies!'

Giriko kissed him again 'I'll go bring you some food. What would you like to have?'

'Something light.'

'Okay.' Giriko said and walked out the door.

Justin tried to forget the little cute argue he had with Giriko seconds ago. Did he really want it? NO! It was impossible! Or maybe not?! Justin wasn't sure and he didn't think he wanted to be sure.

The doctor walked inside and controlled Justin for his pulse and breathing. After taking some blood from him, she sat up and left. Justin was alone again and God how much he didn't want to be alone again. Loneliness bought back memories; memories of when he couldn't move. The door opened and the 3 children walked in and jumped inside 'Justin!' they yelled with happiness and hugged him. Justin hugged them back and pat their heads 'You grew a bit.' Justin noticed. 'I'm so glad to see you awake again! You were feed by a tube. How could you eat like that?'

'Oh, it was a perfusion. It was critical for my life. It's basically a bag with liquid, a small tube and a needle. A long needle. The liquid travels through the tube and into by body.'

Tia nuzzled him. 'Ouch!' Justin said and rubbed his hand.

'What is this?' Gavriil asked.

'The needle.'

'It's huge!'

'Yeah. They will take it out soon.'

'But I hate to see you suffering!' Mimi complained.

The doctor walked inside.

'Hallo, Mrs. Doctor.' they said. The doctor smiled, nodded and walked to Justin. She took his hand and unwrapped the bandage, revealing the whole needle. She took it our slowly. Justin bit his bottom lip slowly and narrowed his eyes in pain.

The doctor threw it in the trash bin and left. Justin sat up slowly and fell on the bed. 'Staying in bed for so long can really be seen.' He commented.


	21. Hot night

Giriko walked inside and lifted the spoon to Justin's mouth.

'I can eat by myself, thank you.'

'I just wanted to be sure.'

'Thank you anyway.'

Justin ate in silence. Giriko smiled at him and sat up. The 3 children went to play a little outside as much as there was any light left for today.

Justin placed the plate on the bed and sat up, slowly walking to Giriko. Just as he reached him, he collapsed in his arms 'Good job, Justin!'

'Thanks...'

'I will so be laughing of you when you'll teach in class. Wanna fight again, this this time not for real.'

'Sure, when I'll get out of this place.'

'Yes, of course.' Giriko said and kissed his cheek. Justin pouted and Giriko smirked and giggled.

'Make me.'

'Make you what?'

'Kiss you.'

Justin thought for a second and smiled as an idea passed through his mind. He grabbed Giriko by the collar and kissed him. Giriko pinned him to the hospital bed and got on top of him, kissing him roughly and with lust. Justin blushed but continued the kiss.

'Just wait until home, Justin. You'll stay a week in bed after that.'

Justin blushed again and nodded.

'Is this all you can?' Justin giggled.

'No, but it's a good start.'

'Sure.' Justin said with a long 'u'

'Don't make me take you now.'

'But we're in a hospital!'

'That's the idea.'

Justin yawned and Giriko helped him to go to bed, and then silently sat beside him until morning.

Giriko picked Justin up and wrapped his arms around his own waist.

'I can walk by myself, thank you very much.'

'I know.'

'Put me down then.'

'Shut up.' Giriko smiled and carried him home, then placed him on the ground. 'Home sweet home.' Justin smiled. After the breakfast, Justin went back and played with Giriko and the kids.

In the afternoon, a fellow of Gavriil called and asked if the kids were allowed to sleep over to his house. Justin and Giriko agreed and the kids left.

As Justin closed the door, Giriko closed all of the door and windows and locked them, then pinned Justin to the wall.

'What are you doing?' asked Justin within a giggle.

'You will see.' Giriko said and kissed passionately, Justin kissed back and so they started to make up.

'You run away the first time when I tied to take you.' Giriko smirked.

'The second time we were interrupted by the 3. Now we're alone and nothing can stop me from taking your virginity.' Giriko said, taking off his own clothes. 'Strip.' Giriko blushed 'What?'

'Strip.' Justin blushed more and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt.

'Not like this...' Giriko slapped his hand away.

'Huh?'

'Be kinky, be hot, and be irresistible.'

'How would I do that?'

'Do you see that vertical pipe?'

'Yes, that's a column.'

'Strip on it.'

'What?'

'Go and do it.' Giriko turned Justin and slapped his ass. Justin blushed even more and did as he was told, dancing and striping in the same time. Giriko smirked and watched. Justin blushed madly as he did so. He looked down and covered his manhood in embarrassment.

'Don't you dare.' Giriko said and squeezed his butt. Justin yelped and jumped in surprise. 'I knew you would like it.' Giriko commented, pulling Justin towards the bedroom. He slapped the door closed, then made out with Justin and threw him in the bed.

Justin sat on his knees. Giriko pinned him to the bed using his whole body. Justin gasped as he felt his partner's manhood slipping between his own feet. Giriko massaged his feet for a few seconds before wrapping them around his hips. He grabbed Justin's hand and placed it on his manhood, then moved it up and down, making Justin gasp and keep his breath. Giriko kissed him and slipped his tongue in his mouth, inspecting every inch of it. Justin tried not to moan, but Giriko grip felt way too good and his mouth was being invaded. Then, as sudden as it started, the feeling disappeared. Giriko kissed down him neck and after playing a bit with his nipple, he licked downer and downer then teased Justin breathing over his manhood.

Justin looked away with a dark red face. Then, Giriko went back up and kissed him rougher and rougher multiple, he felt pain and gasped. Giriko rubbed his hips and then wrapped his arms around him, pulling him deeper. The pain persisted and even got worse, but soon disappeared.

Giriko moved his hip up and down and Justin blinked a few times. Then a sudden pleasure filled his body, more like controlling then filling.

Justin found himself moaning and bucking his hips and abdomen faster and faster and Giriko moving rougher and rougher, deeper and deeper and faster until Justin left out a loud moan of Giriko's name and in the same time freeing himself of the pressure in his body. Giriko pulled out and kissed him. 'You're awesome, Justin.' It was the first time Justin did it, but not the last one for this night.


	22. Training

22

Chapter 22

Justin tried to sit up, but moaned in pain and rubbed his hips. Giriko smirked and kissed him, then went down to collect Justin's clothes. After Justin, it must be around 11 am. He sat there, unable to walk. It was funny how Giriko was right. Justin smiled and at his meal happily. Not long after, he facepalmed. He had forgotten he had classes he was supposed to teach. Then, he sighed in relief remembering it was Saturday.

In the afternoon, the 3 kids walked inside the room, worried.

'Justin, what happened, not feeling ok?'

'Oh, no, in the name of God, no! I am just tired; I haven't slept very well last night.' Giriko smirked 'Actually, he hasn't slept at all last night.' Justin did his best and didn't blush.

Monday, Justin walked to Lord Death.

'Good morning, Lord Death.'

'Good morning, Justin.'

'Good morning, Justin.' Spirit repeated after Lord Death.

Justin read his lips and smiled, then made a reverence.

'How was your night, Lord Death?'

'Oh, everything was fine, Justin, how do you do? Still in pain after the shot?'

'Oh, everything was fine, Justin, how do you do? Still in pain after the shot?'

'No, Lord Death, not quite. Everything is fine. I feel very well and I am able to work. Can I go now to classes?'

'Yes, you may, Franken Stein kept your place as teacher while you were in the mission and hospital.'

'Yes, you may, Franken Stein kept your place as teacher while you were in the mission and hospital.'

'Oh, ok.'

'Good luck, Justin.'

'Good luck, Justin.'

'Thank you, Lord Death.'

'You may leave now.'

'You may leave now.'

Justin walked back to his old classroom. He opened the door and widened his eyes at the scene: Stein was about to cut open a bird and everybody had to watch.

'Stein, leave them alone!'

'Oh, Law. Welcome back.' he said and went back to his work.

Justin jumped, a foot forward to hit Stein but Stein caught his foot. Justin blinked in surprise, and then hit him with the other foot. Stein fell a few feet away.

Stein sat up and walked out. The children hugged Justin. A girl kissed his cheek. Justin smiled and she blushed.

'Now, how was your life?' he asked them.

After chatting for a while, the bell rang and Justin sighed.

Marie stepped inside. 'All pairs must present on the fields. Teams 1-50 to field number 1. Teams 51-100 field number 2. 101-150 filed number 3. 151-200 filed number 4.'

Justin blinked again and turned at her with a questioning facial expression.

The students nodded and walked out.

'What happens?' Justin asked.

'Skill practice. Fights on 4 fields. You're also called.'

'Oh.' Justin exclaimed, understanding.

'I'm coming.' he said. 'Who's my pair?'

'Giriko, of course.'

Justin blushed pink and nodded, following her.

He stepped outside and looked around. Everything was exactly as he remembered: tall trees, big fields and hardworking students.

Justin walked forward 'Any news?' he asked.

'Uh?' Marie said.

'Since I last taught here, did something happen?'

'No, not much.'

'Okay.'

Marie walked towards the line of teachers. Justin blinked and stopped, looking for Giriko.

Just as he took a deep breath, a hand pulled him towards the line.

'Come on, Justin, don't make them wait.' Giriko smiled. Justin smiled back and walked to the line.

Justin looked around and spotted Death the Kid with his weapons, Maka and Soul, Black star and Tsubaki and the Mimi Tia and Gavriil.

Spirit walked towards them, followed by Stein.

'Good morning, children; meisters and weapons; good morning teachers, meisters and weapons. Since Lord Death can't be the one talking, I will replace him. I am Spirit, a Death Scythe. My meister is Franken Stein. You know already your opponent. Please take this fight as an exercise, not as a contest. Winning this round means you pass to the next step, which will take place tomorrow. By every round half of the pairs will be eliminated. Again, do not kill each other. If both of the pairs are defeated, then the one using more skill will be the winner. Very fight will be motorized by a teacher and at the end you will be told what you can improve and how. I declare that this exercise has begun.'

And so, they fought. The teachers monitored them and explained what can be changed and improved. And so, day by day, round by round, less and less pairs remained in the exercise.


	23. Hot night and heat

Chapter 23

Justin stared around, looking for Giriko. Sadly, his researches had no result. He looked for him in DWMA, in the Death City, at the hospital, at the church, but he was nowhere to be found.

Justin feared for the worse when he remembered Giriko was so improbable that someone killed Giriko. He run and run desperately to find him. To see him, to feel his touch again. God, how much he missed him.

Sad and disappointed, Justin walked back inside the room. A small sound heard and he picked his phone, answering the incoming call.

'Hallo, Justin Law?'

'Yes.' Justin answered.

'I am sorry to interrupt you. My name is Sylvia Aman and I am the run a hospital for insane men and women. We wanted to ask you if you want to come and pray for their sanity.'

'Yes, mam, I will come. Just tell me the address and the hour.'

'Is it ok Monday?' she asked.

Justin looked up at the calendar. Monday was in 2 days. 'Yes.' He gave him the address and the call ended.

The journal of Doctor Stanford (written in a small leather notebook)

21st of April

Today a new patient arrived. We know nothing about him, but we know that he is insane and our duty is to heal him. He was placed in the last room, which is 378, at the 4th floor.

I wanted to pay him a visit, so I asked a guardian to prepare for intervention in case the man got mad over me. I opened the door and walked inside. He was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees with a very sad expression.

I asked him how he feels. He looked up at me with his maroon eyes and ruffled hair. He blinked and opened his mouth to tall, but no noise heard. He looked down and blinked again. I asked again. This time, he answered with a 'Fine' and turned away.

I asked him why is he so sad and he said that he's angry because he's trapped here. I nodded and walked away.

27th of April

The new patient interests me so much. He got hours when he's so sad, and then he's mad and kicks the wall out of the blue. I was so

Interested in him that I haven't wrote in my diary for 6 days.

3 May

We found out that our new patient's name is Giriko and that he was a teacher at DWMA. I wonder what drove him crazy.

Also, we had to move him to a new cell because he broke the walls. Exactly. We found out that he can wraps chains around himself and break walls. We got no idea how he can do it, but he is very dangerous.

10 may.

Giriko is very sad and he tries to break free daily. I had no time to write in the diary. And, after all, I don't really have something to do. I watch Giriko every second.

Justin was mad. He hadn't heard anything from Giriko for 1 month. Something inside him told him that Giriko played with his feelings, but the other part knew something terrible has happened, and he wanted to know the truth. Did Giriko played with him or did he suffer an accident?

He walked inside another hospital for insane people. After performing the prayers as good as he could with a broken heart, he asked if there were any more patients. 'No.' A scream heard as Justin walked on the hallway. Justin was terrified by all the screams of pain and agony. One got his attention. It was a week known scream, a voice he knew so well. Justin ran against everybody's despair towards the room where the screams heard. He opened the door and his heart dropped 'You lied to me! There is someone else here!' Justin yelled, running towards Giriko.

'Stop right there; he's way too dangerous! Justin, wait! He'll tear you in pieces!'

Justin run to Giriko and hugged him. Giriko kissed his neck 'Justin! You're here!' Justin cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead 'Of course I am... I looked for you...' Giriko leaned forward and kissed his lips. Justin blushed madly.

Justin looked around and blushed again as everyone dropped their jaws. By the grace of Lord Death, Giriko was allowed to leave the hospital.


	24. War

24

Chapter 24 (OC insert, no much interaction)

Giriko sent the kids to their friends' houses for the night. Justin blinked and looked over at Giriko. Giriko wrapped his chains around his feet and wrists. Justin looked up at him. Giriko pinned him to the bed and tied him up. Justin hissed and looked up 'What are you doing?' 'You'll see.'

Giriko managed to take off Justin's shirt and threw it away. He kissed his lips and neck, slowly licking on his collarbone and neck. Justin took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. Giriko sat up and walked in another room. Justin raised an eyebrow at him but widened his eyes as Giriko walked inside with a belt and hit him. Justin yelped in pain and looked down at his ribs. The skin turned red. 'Hey, what was that for?'

'Don't you bite your lip at me! Let those pleasurable sounds escape your mouth and don't you dare hold back any action that would make this so kinky.' 'But...' Justin started, but another hit made him stop. 'What am I supposed to do?' Justin narrowed his eyes.

'Moan, enjoy and call me master. Talk only if it's an answer to my quests.'

Justin nodded and looked at him.

Giriko used his chains to make Justin kneel. He slipped his fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, his member going inside his mouth. Justin gasped. 'Suck.' Giriko commented. Justin wrapped his tongue around it. Giriko bucked his hips.

A few minutes later, Giriko came into his mouth. 'Swallow.' he commended. Justin obeyed.

'Show time. Dance for me.'

Justin nodded and sat up, trying to dance as normal as possible. Giriko slapped his ass 'Hotter. Make me want you.' Justin took a deep breath and tried to dance as he was old to. Giriko pulled him towards the bed, hit him with the belt again 'Good work, bitch!' Giriko said and kissed Justin's chest, neck and hips. He teased every possible inch, earning cries and begs from Justin. He smirked and continued to tease him until Justin came with a loud moan. Giriko slipped his hand in his pants and introduced his finger inside. Justin moaned again. 'Do you like it?' Giriko asked. 'Yes, master.' Justin answered.

Giriko took off his pants, and smirked seeing his erection. He sucked Justin and brushed the cum off his face. Then, he took some cream and slipped his finger inside him again. As he rubbed his entrance, Justin couldn't hold his moans and cried for more.

Giriko entered him roughly and moved as fast, rough and deep he could. Justin was lucky Giriko didn't take him like thins when he did it the first time. If he couldn't walk the last time, now he couldn't move. At all. He just sat in the bed, looking at the ceiling above him and smiled to himself.

'So you are the well-known doctor, aren't you?' Stein asked, pushing himself on the chair backwards.

'Yes, that's me.' a voice said as a hand stopped the chair from its incursion. Stein looked back and sat up, looking at the figure in front of him. It was a woman. A woman with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes that tended to grey she was rather tall even without heels. She was wearing a T-shirt and a long skirt and over a robe. She seemed very intelligent and cold-blooded, which Stein loved. 'What bought you here?' he asked looking down.

'Not much...mister...'

'Call me Stein. What's your name?'

'I am Elena. As you know, I am a doctor. A surgeon, to be more precise. Also, I am a Death Scythe.'

'So, I bet Lord Death knows you?'

'You can say so, yes, I was one of the top students.'

'I see. Who was your master?

'His name was Enaid. H was killed years ago, short after I became a Death Scythe.'

'I see.'

'Same room?'

'Huh? Stein asked intrigued.

'Is Lord Death in the same room?'

'Yes, he is.'

She left without saying another word. She must hate to talk more than needed.

'Good evening, Lord Death.' she said, walking towards him.

'So you did become famous in your country.'

'Yes, master.' The 25 years old woman said making a reverence.

'As you heard, a war is being set up by the ruler of our country, and Death City cannot say no. So you are here not only to prepare what is need for the war and help those in need but also make a plan for this country. The notebook with the exact amount of money and soldiers this country got. The state trusts you for your brain capacity and your tendency to question everything and everyone.'

She nodded and took the notebook, walked toward the pre-prepared room for her and placed her earphones on. Some rock beat heard slower and slower as she left.

'Today's young adults can be very interesting.' Lord Death said, shrugging. 'Yes, they are.' Spirit said.


	25. Army

25

Chapter 25

Justin sat in front of Lord Death.

Something wrong, Lord Death?'

'There is a problem.'

'There is a problem.', Spirit repeated.

'A problem? What did the children do?'

'Oh, they are angels! The problem is that our country started a war and Death City has to join, these are the commands. All of our students shall go on the front.'

'Oh, they are angels! The problem is that our country started a war and Death City has to join, these are the commands. All of our students shall go on the front.'

'But they are children! They are just children!'

'I am very sorry, Justin… there's nothing to be done.'

'I am very sorry, Justin… there's nothing to be done.'

Justin ran out. All the classes were empty. He walked out and there he found everybody. He was given a military uniform. Mimi, Tia and Gavriil run to him. Giriko looked down at them 'Let's go.'

They were on the front line soon. Justin prayed all the way. He didn't want to fight this war.


End file.
